


Dancing in the Dark

by stickyrice



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickyrice/pseuds/stickyrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> 3am musings and random thoughts

In a world of billions of people, they really only had each other; that one other person who understood completely who they were, what they stood for, and the secrets that they hid from the rest of the world. And yet, they dance around each other, keeping the other at arm’s length; letting the other in just enough to feel a connection to another, but not enough to be able to truly feel the love, the romantic, all consuming love of another person.

Waltz

Their eyes meet, a silent exchange of greetings and pleasantries that do not need to be voiced; they know what the other is going to say; they know what the other wants to say, so nothing needs to be spoken.

He leads and she follows. Technically a subordinate, but never treated as such. They see themselves as equals now having gone through many trials and tribulations together; always together.

They glide, they turn, they step in time to the steady beat that only they can hear.

Light and quick; their looks, touches, and embraces never stray too long, always professional no matter how much they wish it wasn’t.

They are elegance, they are poise; a seamless relationship that is build on a reliance and trust of one another.

1,2,3,4,5,6, their pattern trapping them in a rhythm; a box, both too afraid to break free least they lose time; not knowing that their love is not unrequited.

Dancing in the dark; they move together to the steps of the music, in sync as one, but do not see what is in front of them; who is in front of them and what the other offers up willingly, desperately.

 

 


End file.
